1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting system for filtration media and more particularly to an adjustable mounting system for filtration media which is being used to remove solid or liquid particulate from fluid streams.
2. Description of the Related Art
Residential and commercial heating, ventilating and air conditioning systems (HVAC systems) deal with the filtration of a variety of particulate, including dust, lint and pollen. Similar filtration systems are utilized in industrial spray painting booths to collect paint droplets from the exhaust airstream. Dust collection systems are also utilized in industrial settings to capture the by-products of manufacturing processes which are entrained in airstreams. Obviously, the removal of such particulate in all of these settings is desirable for reasons of health, comfort and aesthetic appeal.
Generally speaking, the filtration media or fluid filter is placed in the fluid stream to remove the particulate from the fluid stream. In many installations, a layer of filtration media is placed in the fluid stream at right angles thereto. Such a mounting system obviously limits the surface area of the filtration media to the cross-sectional area of the fluid flow. In other words, if the fluid flow area has a dimension of 24".times.24", the area of the filtration media exposed to the fluid stream is 576 square inches. If the media surface area can be increased, the time period between change-outs of the filter media may be increased.